Kitsune
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Kitsune is as normal as you can get when you have streaked black & white hair. But, what happens when a black and orange kitten walks up to her in an old ally way? Read to find out what will happen. Rated for hedan's mouth.


Hey, sorry I haven't been active lately. Hope you enjoy this. I'm going to update after two reviews each new chapter.

* * *

Hello, my name is Kitsune Inu. I am 6'7", and 19 years old, with black hair that has white streaks in it, my hair reaches a little past my butt. I bleached the white streaks in myself. I have blue fox eyes, and high cheekbones. Here is my story.

* * *

I walked home after shopping to get whatever I'd need to make it through the week. "Meow," I looked down and saw an adorable black kitten with an orange face. I picked him up to get a better look at him. He licked my nose and meowed again. "So cute!" I exclaimed. I hugged his soft body to mine and he looked triumphantly into a corner. I followed his gaze and saw nine more kittens walk out, stumbling on wobbly legs.

They looked so adorable, so helpless, that I couldn't help but smile. They started walking towards me and I bent down and gently placed the little kitty with his friends. "Sorry little fellow. I can't keep you; my friends would kill me if I took you home with me…" I said absently. "Meow!" The black and orange kitten bit my sleeve, tugging it like he wanted me to stay.

I sighed. Lowering my only empty bag to the ground. The kitten meowed cutely and crawled in, the rest seemed to role their eyes and followed him into the dark bag. I stood up straight once they where all in the bag and continued to my home.

'I'm dead when they see the kittens, I know it.' I thought. Some time later I was coming up the walkway of my black painted home. As soon as I opened the door, I was hugged by Reddourufu, Byakurō's little sister. Byakurō came over and took the 5-year-old to her room. Haiiroookami came out of the library and nodded his usual greeting to me. I nodded back. '3 housemates down one to go…' I though.

"Hi, Kitkat ~ !" Kingyo sang out. "I thought I told you not to call me that, _goldfish_," I said. He hung his head, trying to hide from the english spelling of his name. I sighed and went to the living room and put the bag that held the kittens in; down. "Stay!" I whispered harshly to them.

They seemed to nod and I went to the kitchen and put the bags of food down. "GUYS! MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" I called. I sighed. 'Might as well get this over with.'

When everyone was seated in the living room, I sighed again. "Guys, we got cat's." I said. The black and orange kitten took that as his cue and hopped onto my lap and meowed cutely.

"KITTY!" Reddourufu exclaimed. The others seemed okay with it, so the other kittens came out of the bag. Byakurō picked up the silver kitten and he bit her thumb. "No! Bad silver kitty! No biting sissy!" Reddourufu yelled.

"It's okay, Red." Byakurō said. She then looked at the silver kitten with a blank stare. "I get to name this one," she said sternly.

"Okay, I get to name this little guy, the big blue one and the orange one." I said, claiming dibs on the three I wanted to name.

"I'm naming the brown one, and the female." Said Kingyo. We all looked at Reddourufu and Haiiroookami. "I wanna name dah black one!" Reddourufu exclaimed. "Okay then, I guess I'll name the red one, the bland one and the black and white one." Haiiroookami said.

"You know? That black and white one reminds me of Kitsune's hair!" Kingyo laughed. I shot him a glare that effectively shut him up.

"Okay, Red, you first." I said. "Burakkī!" She said. "Burakkī it is." I said. "Your turn, Kingyo,"

"Sutetchi and Shiroi-bara." He answered. "Byakurō, you next." She answered with, "Baka-yarō!" The room erupted in fits of laughter and giggles from both humans and kittens.

"Ha-Haiiroookami ne-next!" I said regaining control of myself.

"Aka, Kiiro, and Shirokuro." He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd pick names of their colors in Japanese. He's too lazy!

"Okay," I said looking down at my three. "Hmm, Kyandī, Same-akuma, and, Arufa-koneko." I said.

I forgot to say this, but, Reddourufu is 4'4" and has shoulder length strawberry blond hair, and aqua blue eyes. Byakurō is 6'2", she's 18 and her strawberry blond hair is in a boyish style cut and rusty red eyes. Kingyo is 5'9", he's 15, and has red hair styled in a buzz cut. And finally Haiiroookami is my twin; he's my height, he has black hair with red instead of white streaks. And obviously my age of 19.

Kyandī hopped off my lap and went to explore my 6story house.

I walked to the library to find the book I was reading on the ground and Reddourufu drawing on my dress designs.

"Byakurō!" I yelled. The 18-year-old came running, stopping by my side and looked up at me. I glared at her. "I have to submit those designs in less then one month! They are NOT a child's coloring picture!" I growled.

Byakurō looked to her sister and shooed her off my desk. Scolding her for doing something she knew was off limits.

I sighed taking a seat at my desk and pinched the bridge of my nose. "What am I going to do? I can't just recreate those designs, can I?" I asked myself.

Aka and Kiiro jumped up onto my lap and looked at my designs. Nodding to one another they licked my cheeks and meowed. I looked at them in question and they looked back at my designs. I looked down at them and back to Aka and Kiiro. They kitty-smiled at me and I blew out cold air.

"Alright. I'll get to work on new designs later… would you like to see my other drawings?" I asked. Their faces lit up. I took them to my room on the fourth floor. My room was painted deep purple, with pictures of Sasori and Deidara scattered on the walls. Some where drawn by yours truly. Others where off the Internet. But you could probably tell the difference because the ones I drew weren't colored in.


End file.
